


Night Terrors

by MercyTheFox



Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Horror, M/M, Murder, Nightmares, OC, PTSD, Sharing a Bed, lots of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 02:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10324019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyTheFox/pseuds/MercyTheFox
Summary: The future Bart knew is in the past, and he prays the knew one he as made is better. But no matter how fast he can run, he can never outrun the past he knew, the one he remembers. All the pain and death, the loss of his family, his friends, the woman who raised him.And ultimately… The loss of his humanity-Bulepulse-





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love Bluepulse, but I just can't but right Bart dark and lots of past horrors. One day I'll have to write a fluff for them, but who knows when that will happen.
> 
> This is based on the idea of Bart still haunted by his past, suffering from PTSD. Remembering and feeling everything he went though in his dreams.
> 
> I may or may night make this a series. 
> 
> Now i've been up WAY to late, I think the sun might even be rising lol.  
> I need at lest a small nap, good thing I don't have work for the rest of the week. Though I really do need more hours. =A=
> 
> I have another Bluepulse story I'm working on right now.

Bart felt the panic just under his skin, his bright green eyes darted from place to place. It was all his fault, he’d fucked up he knew it. He just wanted to be the hero, how long had it been through, days, weeks, months? He couldn't tell anymore, did anyone even know he was gone? A scream of anguish escaped his lips as he pulled on the restraints. 

“Up the voltage.” Bart’s heart raced, his eyes wide in horror. Lights flashed, the room chilled as the cooler kicked in keeping the mechanics heat down. He never wanted this, he never meant for it to happen. He tried to phase his body to escape, but the collar around his neck stopped him each time.

He was a slave, a prisoner, and experiment to the Reach. Tears raced down his cheeks as he came up off the table, “Enough.” The room dimmed leaving Bart limp, trying to get any bit of oxygen he could. Eyes barely open, the ice cold touch of the one bring his pain made him sick. 

They grabbed his chin roughly, his longish red hair sticking to his face. “You never learn, I will say you have fire, a spark. But we have no need for that, you ‘will’ succumb to the mode.”  
“Over my dead body!” Bart spat trying his best to glare at them.  
“Well my dear, that can be arranged.” shoving Bart’s head ruffly, a table was rolled over next to them as they pulled on some gloves. A wicked smirk on their face chilled Bart to the core. Scalpel in hand they pulled a mask over their mouth, “Now this won't hurt a bit… Well not to me.” 

Bart’s eyes were wide in horror at the glim from the knife, “Let us see how fast you heal, it was said the ‘Flash’ could heal a broken bone within a few hours. Shall we see how face his grandson heals from a deep cut? A broken leg? Or maybe a spine? No no, let's start small first. We wouldn’t want you dying just yet.” they laughed and gave a few soft slaps to Bart’s cheek. “Shall we begin?” 

Bart inhaled sharply a blood curtailing scream slipping from his chapped lips. His body acting on it’s down, trying desperately to get away. “Now, now, relax or you’ll just make this worse for yourself.”  
The knife going deeper and deeper, Bart could no longer feel the shocking of the collar. He wanted free, he wanted to kill this person, to murder the whole Reach for it! Everything was drowned out by his screams and the beaten of his heart. He never heard the explosion, his name being called out. 

 

Bart gasped eyes snapping open, tears stained his cheeks and pillow. Jaime held him down with a worried look on his face. His green eyes scanned the room and Jaime, he could see some nail marks on his cheek and neck bleeding. As new tears welled up in his sad eyes, “No, no, I’m fine.” Jaime spoke softly, pulling Bart into his arms; holding the crying teen tightly. “It’s okay, I’m here.” he murmured rubbing Bart’s back, “That won't happen anymore, you stopped that time.” though Jaime knew it wouldn’t rid the teen of the horrors he faced in that time. 

Bart never told anyone what he faced in that time, he could never begin to come up with words to explain it. He’d lost everything because of his stupidity, his family, his friends, the woman who he called sister, and ultimately… his humanity. And though Bart never told Jaime, it was easy enough to figure out a basic idea of what Bart had been through. The scars each had a story of their own, and Jaime would wait until the end of time for Bart to tell him. He would never push, it wasn’t his right to know. 

Bart slowly grew tired again falling lip in Jaime’s arms, letting him lay back down Jaime pulled him close to his chest, “You’re safe here.” this had not been the first time for Bart to have such intense nightmares. Jaime considered himself lucky tonight. There were many nights He could not restraint Bart, many nights he would have to use his armor to strain Bart. If he could cech him that was. Or even stop him from phasing. Tonight was the easiest by far. Jaime has only been woke by Bart’s screams and consistent phasing. 

The nail marks were welcomed to broken bones and near death. He’d seen Bart kill before, but what worried him most was Bart showed no remorse for it. Whether or not that person was good, bad, or inbetween. You can’t just forget the image of the man you love phasing a hand though someone ripping their heart straight out.  
But at that time Bart had nearly lost it, no, he had. He’d though Jaime had died, and by all means he had. Near death experiences were not something Jaime wasn’t to go through again. It had taken the whole team to restrain him and knock him out. 

Letting out a sigh, Jaime brushed Bart’s tears away humming softly.

 

“Bart, Bart, Bart!” a horrified voice cried out, “Please wake up Red!” Bart cracked his eyes open. Rubble was everywhere, shining eyes gazed into his, “Oh thank god!”  
“A-Angle.” with a shaky hand he reached up cupping her cheek.  
“It’s okay Bart, I’m here now.” she hugged him tightly, she felt cold but warm. A feeling he missed, “We have to go though, the alarm sounded. Dad wouldn’t be happy if he knew I’d set off the alarm.” 

Her voice faded out, the spots in his vision where the black outs. He couldn’t remember much, he remember her, trying to save him. They were cornered, she killed as many as she could protecting him. “I won’t let you have him again assholes- AGGH!”  
Bart tried to keep his eyes open, he panicked seeing the small army that cornered them. He felt horror seeing the woman fall to her knee, the loss of her right arm. “You can’t have him!” she screamed. Raising her left arm fun in hand.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion, his eyes wide, screaming her name. Her body lay on the floor, hole in her chest. Bart’s whole body shock, he never even realized he’d been moving so fast time had just, stopped. Rage filled his eyes, he stumbled to his feet tearing the collar from his neck. Numb from its constant stinging.  
Hallway light flashed as if in a horror movie, he moved with grace of a God of Death.  
He couldn't remember what happened that day, he just remembered coming back to blood. So much blood, dripping in such horror he stood there, eyes wide in shock by his own actions. Looking at his hand, he opened and closed it, faintly remembering the feeling of phasing through them. Crushing them from the inside out, his eyes were dull, all color and life gone. 

The pit pat of his bare feet on the metal floors was just background noise to his mind. Blood stained footprints following behind him. 

It was all gone, he had nothing left in this life.

 

When morning came, Jaime woke to coldness. Bart long gone, Jaime let out a sigh of sadness. He knew this would happen, Bart would always go missing after a nightmare. He had hoped one day he wouldn’t. He layed in bed for a few minutes, groaning Jaime pushed the covers off heading downstairs in their small loft apartment. Jaime slowly came to a stop though. Standing on the stairs his brown eyes watched the figure curled up on the couch. 

Bart slowly met his gaze, eyes dull, tired, and red from crying. “I…” he paused thinking his words over taking a deep breath, trying to calm himself. “I.. I think I’m ready now.” he glanced away slightly, “I’m afraid though, you might think I’m a monster.” he hugged his legs tighter.  
“Bart, you know I’d never-”  
“No, Jaime, you don't understand.” Bart’s voice became higher, panicked. Jaime was now nearly standing in front of Bart. “I-I… I murder an entire Reach lab.” Jaime froze, “I lost the last person who I called family. She basically raised me after my parents died.” Bart flinched when Jaime ruffly hugged him.  
“Bart, that future is in the past, you’re safe here now.” he kissed Bart’s forehead. “And I won’t let a single person lay a hand on you.”

“She said… the same thing…” he mumbled.

 

‘And she’s dead…’


End file.
